The hurt
by bender258
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts there is still much healing and growing left for Harry and friends.


Harry stood suddenly an urge to speak was overtaking him. This was the first time since the battle at Hogwarts that they'd all been together in a quiet setting. All their eyes turned to him, the Weasleys more a family to him than the Dursleys had ever been. Ron and Hermione met his eyes, the two most dearest friends he'd ever had.

"I just wanted to say," Harry began emotion already beginning to over power him. "Thank you for everything Mr and Mrs. Weasley, you've been the parents I never got to have. Thank you for taking the time over six years ago to help a young scared boy find his way onto the platform to get to Hogwarts. For every Christmas gift you've ever sent, allowing me to stay at your house when you already had enough to worry about to not add me to that list." He looked over at them and saw the tears in both their eyes. His eyes were watering too. "Thank you to the first friend I've ever had, you didn't have to show me kindness and help me understand this crazy world I was thrust into. For sticking with me no matter how tall the odds got, no matter how dire the situation or unbelievable the claim. To you as well my other dearest friend, you helped us in so many ways. The cleverest witch of our year, without you I'd be dead ten times over." (Ron added under his breath, "we all would.") You two will always hold a very special place in my heart, you've been there for me through everything. Thank you for putting up with me for all these years."

"It was nothing mate," Ron muttered, his eyes full of tears, Hermione was openly crying beside him.

"To every one else here, you've all helped me so much in so many different ways. The most important of which is treating me like I was family. You've shown me what it's like to be loved, all of you. To me you're all family, I love everyone that is here. You've all given so much for me, I never wanted for that to happen..." his voice trailed off, the sorrow of it all threatening to over power him.

Clearing his throat he started again, "I guess why I'm saying all this is, I thought I was going to die. No, I did die, I marched to my death because I didn't want anyone else getting hurt for me." He looked around the table, every one was crying. "The whole time I was marching out there, all I could think about was the people here at this table tonight. Never again would I be able to see your smiling faces. But still I marched on because I knew I had to get it all to stop, for all of you. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone here for saving my life a million times over and for the kindness to take in a young man who had no one, and to show him what it's like to be loved."

That's when the grief finally swallowed him. The tears came out in great choking sobs. Everything he'd been through was too much, couldn't keep it in anymore. He'd lost too much, all those people they'd lost weighed heavily on his mind. Friends and family that he'd never be able to share a peaceful moment with again. He didn't hear them over his own sobs, but he could feel the warmth of many bodies surrounding him. Looking through his tear soaked eyes he could see Ron and Hermione closest to him. Ginny was also there as well, beyond them he couldn't see anything but he knew that the entire party was there to hold him. Support him through this as they'd done through this entire war. Harry was tired of being the one everyone else leaned on. It was his turn to lean on them. Eventually the tears dried, the warmth and the love of those surrounding him was a very calming situation. He could hear the tears of those around him. Noticing the tears in Ginnys eyes he wiggled until he could face her, wiping the tears from her. Slowly the entanglement of bodies began to lessen as everyone found their way to their seats. The only three left standing were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. His two best friends shared a silent look with him making sure he was ok. He nodded and reluctantly they returned to their seats. Ginny stayed however and not knowing how or when, she'd grabbed his hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze she too sank back to her seat.

The dinner resumed normally again after that, or as normally as it could. Their eyes were all red and puffy from the tears they'd shed. Harry found that he didn't have much of an appetite after everything, so with a few bites down he looked around the table at those gathered here today. A smile touched his face as he saw them all talking and laughing with each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, he felt so removed from it all. These people here, (mostly the Weasley family), were his family now. He'd never said the words I love you to any of them before, even though it was implied. It felt good to finally say it, he knew he'd never be able to repay the kindness this family had shown him, it was virtually impossible.

Well, you could start by making their daughter a very happy woman, he thought; looking over at Ginny. It just so happened that at that moment she had chosen to look at him as well, they made eye contact, the first since a long time ago at Hogwarts. He offered her a smile and she turned away blushing. Yes, Harry thought, I could start by treating their daughter right.


End file.
